


Accession to the blissful parts

by Annie94



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asahi and his son are nightowls, Breastfeeding, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, just mentions of past pregnancy, let Yuu sleep 2k16, not mpreg, sweet tooth rotting shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie94/pseuds/Annie94
Summary: There was just something very intimate about it, the way his omega holds his baby tenderly in his small, lithe arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh*  
> I blame boniebelle. And this is for her. And by the way, does she make great art! <3
> 
> My other two fics are still ongoing, I'm just stuck with uni and work and everytime I try and write, my eyes shut too quickly. But then look, I discovered omegaverse and quickly fell in love with it.

It was in the middle of the night to be exact, when Asahi heard the wailing of their child through the speakers standing on their bedside table. Even though Yuu manages the house all day- cleaning, cooking, folding clothes, feeding- he still _feels_ much more tired than Asahi who works all day in an office- with a decent job and pay, more than enough for the three of them.

Indeed Asahi was tired- but sometimes he still has difficulties falling asleep, or sometimes even Yuu’s silent snores could wake him up. Asahi was usually the first to doze off whenever his body hits the bed and Yuu has to wake him up (because alarms don’t work on him anymore), but there are also exceptions.

When his omega stirred and groaned lightly, trying to sit up, he put a gentle hand on his chest to lie him back down,

“I’ll go.” He said, “go back to sleep.” Then he kissed Yuu’s forehead lightly before tucking him in again while Yuu just squeezed his hand in response.

 

After he unlocked the door to their son’s bedroom, the tremors from his child quieted down as he hovered above him, brushing the tears from his child’s face with his fingers.

“Oh, why are you crying?” a question he often asks, as natural as the wind. It doesn’t even sound like a question anymore. Asahi asks and talks to his son a lot when time is given; it’s already becoming a mantra.

When he put his child around his arms, his little hands were reaching for his father’s face, much to Asahi’s understanding, he pulled him a little closer so his hands were on his face- touching, feeling, and recognizing the face of his own father. When his baby made a little sound of relief and contentment, he sighed happily and kissed his son’s forehead, swaying his body a bit gently to lull his child back to sleep.

But his kid had other plans, it’s almost been ten minutes since he held his son, usually, a little rocking would put him back to sleep. Asahi then sat on the mini couch in the room as he laid his baby on his chest, rubbing his back but his son just kept on mewling and touching whatever his little hands can; Asahi’s nose, hair, his neck or even pull his clothes a bit. Asahi noted that he put warmers on the kid’s hands next time.

“Why won’t you sleep? I still need to wake up early tomorrow.” He yawned as he checked the clock, it’s past 1am. “Or later.”

But his baby’s big golden eyes looked like it wasn’t ready to sleep yet, so he thought of feeding him instead.

Asahi and Yuu are one of those couples who believed that breastmilk is still the best choice even though there are a lot of excellent formulas out there, but he didn’t really want to wake his little husband up at this hour, _but_ he’d like to see Yuu feeding their child. He always did. He enjoyed the sight.

“Let’s get you to your _mum_ then. Or, dad?” he said quietly as he stood up, not forgetting to rock his arms a little bit to entertain his child. “Who will you call dad, and papa, then? I think Yuu wouldn’t mind _momma_.”

While Asahi turned on the warm orange lamp, Yuu stirred and sat up, still clutching his giant pillow that’s larger than his frame. Their child then faced, and made a little sound when he saw his other parent, but his little hands not leaving Asahi’s shirt.

“Is he hungry?” Yuu yawned as he sat up, pulling his arms open to hold his child. This speck of life that housed inside his body for nine months; Half Asahi, his curly brown hair, his thick eyebrows  and eyelashes, --and obvious about tall and large frame, Half his; his slanted eyes and golden irises, his paper white skin,  and his thin small but red lips.

“I think so, he won’t stop moving.” Then Asahi sat down beside him as he handed Yuu their son. This kindled life that he treasured so much—much more than the alpha’s own life.

When he was moved to Yuu’s arms, the baby still has his left hand clutched on Asahi’s index finger. The alpha was looking down on their bridge of connection, and stared at the little fingers holding his own. He simply bowed down and kissed the link and whispered a fast _I love you._

But this little bean made of them is as mischievous as _both of them,_ so he giggled and pulled his little hand away and swatted playfully at Asahi’s lips.

 

“Don’t think he’s hungry,” Yuu suggested, smiling, “Think he just wants to spend time with you.”

 

Asahi’s brows knitted in confusion, his gaze not leaving his child.

 

“Is that true?” he said with a playful tone.

Another giggle came. And by the heavens, did this child love his parents. He’s as quite as Asahi, as sweet and clingy as Yuu, very responsive like his Alpha father, but very playful like his omega bearer.

But after his fit of giggles, he faced Yuu with the look they both knew well.

“On second thought- he is.” Yuu chuckled as he lifted his shirt. It fell down hence it was one of Asahi’s shirts, _too large,_ so Asahi helped him with it by holding on to the fabric on his back, rubbing small circles in the process.

And this was the sight he was looking forward to seeing.

There was just something very intimate about it, the way his omega holds his baby tenderly in his small, lithe arms, the way his back arched up a little as he surged his chest forward, giving, feeding his child, the way Yuu’s face softened, the way his child is holding on to the skin of his mum, palms flat against warm skin that’s nurturing him to perfect health and nutrition, those little hiccupping sounds that made both of them smile, sometimes laugh—and it was just purely magical.

Asahi leaned a bit and pressed a long kiss on his omega’s forehead, scooting closer so he could put his arms around him, while his hand brushed the soft brown hair of their own little love.

“I love you,” said Asahi, as he put his other hand on Yuu’s thigh. Gripping.

“You love him more.” Yuu chuckled as he faced his alpha and brushed his nose against his chin, to his beard that always tickled him.

And, he was- probably right. But there are differences between those kinds of love.

“But you loved me even more when you found out I was pregnant, and when he came out.” He paused, “I felt it.” Yuu smiled as he pressed a tender kiss on his lips, smiling, sighing.

Asahi simply returned the action, his hand brushing softly against his omega’s thigh.

“You know I’ll do anything for you, right? And for him, there’s nothing more I could ask but to simply have this- with you. And only with you.” He felt his cheek heat up as he said those words. He told Yuu a thousand promises already; of devotion, protection, a home, a love that he’ll never get tired of. Yuu heard a lot of those since the moment Asahi fell in-love with him, just shortly after he did (Asahi is painfully slow at times), but it also never failed to make his heart jump for a moment- before pink dusts his cheeks.

“And I will be your everything, too. It’s the only thing I can give, the only thing I could prove my love to you. And this child, your half.” Said the omega as he leaned his head on Asahi’s body, his nose on Asahi’s neck, his scent gland, before resting his head on his strong shoulders.

And they kissed once again, longer- and no one got tired of it.

 

Until they realized that their son already fell asleep while he still latched on Yuu’s small breast.


End file.
